Valor SMP Season 2
For the first season of SMP, click here: Valor SMP Season 1 For specific episodes of players including information and dates, click here: Valor SMP (Season 2)/Episodes Valor SMP is a private, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Zakattack & co-organized by TBT and Fyre at several points. It was hosted on a private server by OMGItzBurger. It began on November 23rd, 2017. Most of the members of Valor consist of the UHC Roster, but a couple are exclusively SMP Members, and not all UHC players are in the SMP. This season included the members from the previous season, with many additions. The series took a hiatus in March 2019, due to the members losing interest in the series and being busy with their life. It came back in early April 2019. Members PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Valor SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) (1) - First Time (2) - Second Time Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) Notes: * Streams count as episodes, so if a player is on episode 2 but streamed episode 1.5, it counts as 3. * There is rumor that Jaice left due to drama, but also lost interest and didn't record. * There is rumor that Raltz left due to some twitter comments by Zak. * Frisky didn't join the original roster, but may be interested in joining sometime in the summer. * Puffer and Raltz privated their episodes. This is an award for Most episodes of a Valor SMP Season. * FyreGamer - 35 Episodes * TBThardyfan - 24 Episodes * Silent_Nike - 21 Episodes Major Events * The Prank War: A prank war started (on February 7) by Aero and Pottery, now consisting of Aero, Zak, Isaac and Pottery. See 6.0 "Major Pranks," ''for details on the prank war. * '''Most Mob Heads challenge: '''With the new features in s2 of the SMP, Mob heads can be gathered upon mob death (like 75% Chance). A contest has started for people with the most heads by the end of the SMP. * '''Zero Deaths Challenge': A challenge for all active members to stay at 0 deaths the longest. Currently the race is between TBThardyfan, SandyyChan, and FyreGamer. ** TBThardyfan was killed by accident by AlkuranZak during a Pitfall prank TBT hasn't died since this prank. ** The winner has been finalized as Fyre takes a nasty death; SandyyChan is the new zero death challenge winner. * The Valor Bank's grand opening took place with 5 members getting to peek inside the vast underground sector of the Bank. AznNinja, Zak, Bank's builder Fyre, Prince, and Deni all got to participate in the event. * United Prank Alliance: 'An alliance formed by Zak in result of the start of a war between Shqky & Sandy. Specifics on how this was caused are in Major Pranks sub-section. It ended up being a coalition against Shqky for his actions against Sandy's dogs. ** Orange, Shqky, and arguably Nike (but currently sitting at a third party) are on one side, and the offensive side consists of Fyre, TBThardy, Sandy, and disputed members Aero and Vincey (targets) ** Zak has yet to join. ** Orange and Fyre have trust issues, regardless they have started working together in private. ** This UPA, being a side in the prank war, flipped into being just shroomtopia as the members in the side are only Shroomtopia members, and lead by Shroomtopia's founder. * There is rumors of an update to 1.14 coming late June to the server. This update to 1.14 will be a huge adventure collaboration with Valor members that can attend. There is also rumor that there will be several additions to Valor SMP on this update, and possibly increasing the roster back up to 20. ** Zak stated that he is trying to focus on just inviting more Valor UHC Participants that are willing to join. *** Kitkat is a confirmed addition, as he is returning to minecraft. ** This update proved to go well. Many members along with two new members participated, Frisky & HailieBug. They both joined as debutees and the rest made a family photo, and an intro. Aero was not included. Deni decides to have the group check out the portal in case the corruption decreased. The corruption is proven to be completely replaced by a paradise type terrain. The corruption is gone. The portal is still open. Now that the players are caught on the spawn's side of the river, Aero is sitting in his obsidian throne, said some dialogue, and flew up, ran to the portal and destroyed it, along with a creepy hellish sound being played. The group then checked Spawn and Shroomtopia, before they go on there adventure. Several times in their adventure, Aero spawned them in cages and had mob waves occur, torturing the members. Many died, but everyone get tp'd back and had their items. The episode then ends with the foreshadowing of the withers and end fight. When everyone then returns to spawn, the nether shop has nether bricks being replaced by Endstone, and an endstone structure placed at spawn between the portal and main spawn. This signals to the members that they must go on an enderdragon fight, and soon. Spawn Builds ''Not including Shops. * Public Nether Portal - By Fyre, Zak * News Board - By Zak * Valor Subway System - By Zak * Casino - By Nike * UNO - By Zak * Would you Rather - By Fyre * Community Bank - By Fyre * Weather Station - By Zak * Community Park - By Fyre, Deni * Animal Abuse Center - By Shakster * PVP Arena - By Zak, Pottery, Shakster, Nike, Fyre * Post Office - By Zak * Unnamed/Unfinished Casino - By Pottery, Zak * Endstone Altar - By Aero Shops * Logging Company - By Zak * Quartz Shop - By Zak, Pottery * ZMart (Enchantment Shop) - By Zak * Sandy's Dyes '''(Demolished) - By Sandy * Zak's Steakhouse - By Zak to [[TheRatterrees|Deni]] * Stone Shop - By Max to [[TBThardyfan|TBT]] * Aero's Underground Nether Dungeon - By Aero * Fyre's Flowers - By Fyre * Bakery - By Sandy * StarBlox - By Deni * Orange's Meme Market - By Orange * Zak's Prismarine Shop - By Zak & Aero Mini-Games * A scavenger hunt was created with 12 clues, spread around the map. It was public for anyone to complete on their own, with Isaac completing it first and then Pottery. It originally took about 50ish minutes for Pottery to complete and unknown for Isaac. * At the construction of the UNO building, a working game of uno lies inside. The first game was held with Zak, Fyre, & TBT. Zak ultimately won the first game, and Fyre won the second game. * A group mini-game took place for Valor Members to go searching for the Flowerman lair. At the graveyard, it hints the place of the lair. Zak & Nike spent some time finding it, and finally, Nike stumbled across it. He attempted to revive flowerman (but spawn protection disallowed him) however he hasn't uploaded yet and won't count to the sacrifice. By this time, Fyre uploaded a video called "The untold secret.." which exposed the location of the Flowerman base. Pottery was quick to upload his perspective of finding the secret and sacrificing himself to Flowerman. * After the UNO building was finished construction, many people started on UNO collaborations. This includes Fyre who was caught unintentionally cheating in his episode, which got turned into a joke. Major Pranks Regular Pranks * Zak pranks Nike by turning his paths from Wood to Obsidian. Nike actually likes the design better and keeps it. * FyreGamer & TBThardyfan Pranked Zak By hiding Zak's Valor Member Head collection all around his base in humorous and obscure Locations. * Aero pranked Fyre by placing all his utility blocks (Crafting Table, Armor stands, Furnaces, etc) one block under the ground from where it originally was. It was a simple yet funny prank, and Fyre had a great reaction to it all. * Zak Pranks TBThardyfan Back by bring all his "Sheep Army" over to TBT's House and filling his house full of Sheep. TBThardyfan Hates Minecraft Sheep and it was a hassle to clean up after words. Zak gets his revenge. * AeroCash pranked Fyre by placing all his craftables/decorative such as armor stands, crafting tables, anvils, etc. all under his floor in the respective spot. It was a simple but no harm prank. * As OrangeTurtle was starting his series, Fyre took notice that he built rather close to his settlement. Fyre spent all stream going on a rant about it, and then having Orange move his base farther out. Of course, publicly it was taken as a joke, however this was an issue going on with people building too close to other people. Orange decides to prank him back after his recent complaints. Prank War (Feb 9 - Apr 1) * Zak committed the first prank on Pottery by taking his horse hostage and placing it in a hole 1,000 blocks away, a huge inconvenience for Pottery. This sparked the beginning of the Prank War with Aero, Pottery, & Zak. * Aero also pranks Pottery's horse the very next day by hiding it underneath his house. * Pottery responds to both Zak & Aero by making a repeated door sound prank set underneath their homes. * NinjaIsaac04 pranks Pottery by putting "Subscribe to PewDiePie," signs all over his house. * Nike decided to join in on the fun. At this point Zak warned Nike not to prank Pottery, but the warn didn't mean much as Zak decides to be a third party for the rest of the war. Nike covers Pottery's house in multi-tool required blocks (e.g. Dirt, Stone, & Wood) Nike claims his prank had no affiliation with the prank war. * Zak Made a pit trap in front of TBThardyfan's house while he was listening to music and grinding MCMMO not paying attention this fall trap wasn't meant to kill TBT but it did since TBT was wearing Iron armor at the time this was TBT's first death of the season. * By late February, there was a point of no pranks. Aero still had to get on the SMP to find his prank. Pottery, Zak, and Isaac end up not doing much. ** This is the downfall of the prank war, officially ending April 1st. United Prank Alliance (2nd Prank War; June 10 - Current) More info in Major Events* * Orange announced the alliance in his Episode 10. However, Zak founded it, but has yet to join. * Evan (Orange) and Jake (Nike) started the war (arguably) by starting numerous unorganized pranks on Fyre's base. This influenced Fyre to respond with, "he asked for a war!" and the following prank took action. ** Another prank that took place the same day was on Sandy (whom joined Fyre/TBT's side after the doggy prank from Shakster) where Orange placed a bunch of spawners around her base. * While Many Members were inactive due to School and Finals FyreGamer & TBThardyfan decided to spice things up by Pulling a Prank on OrangeTurtle By Changing his entire House from Orangelandia to the ShroomTopia Resort changing his Gate and Roof,Walls,and Basement to netherrack and Flames While also changing all of Oranges Mobs and Player Skulls to their own character heads. ** This is arguably when The 2nd Prank war of the Season actually happened though this can be debated. ** This also starts the Official Prank war Between OrangeLandia and ShroomTopia! * While Many Members were inactive due to School and Finals FyreGamer & TBThardyfan decided to spice things up by Pulling a Prank on Silent_Nike They Decided to Flood SilentNike's Cavern By putting completely putting the Cavern Underwater They did this using Water Buckets and massive Netherack platforms. ** This Prank Took over 5 hours to complete. ** This Prank can also be pointed to for the revival of the Prank War as this prank took place two days after the OrangeTurtle Prank. * The co-belligerent prank that started this war was by Shqky on Ashlea. Shqky made a prank that made Sandy think that she had her dogs murdered, which proved to be false. The dogs were kidnapped by Shqky and sent to a dog house that he constructed for them, but due to the fear that was caused, the United Prank Alliance was a coalition created against Shqky, with Orange joining his side due to current relations. ** This prank was first in chronology, but didn't get revealed until later. * Part of the fred kidnapping retaliation movement by Fyre and TBT, they destroyed Aero's shroomtopia throne and replaced it with a armor stand and a sign reading, "WE WANT FRED BACK." Fyre and Aero both later on meet at Subway and Fyre threatens Aero one last time to release Fred the bunny. Aero continues to refuse and threatens Fyre's side in the prank war by stating, "I can unleash the whole nether." The clip then turns into a cliffhanger at the end of (Fyre's episode 31). * A new prank on Fyre takes place after Aero got his throne taken. Aero creates several staircases surrounding Shroomtopia. He then fills them up with Lava until there are four staircases completely covered in lava from top to bottom. He structured it so it wouldn't catch the forest on fire. This lead to Orange finding out, as he lives rather close to Isaac. Zak also stopped by to take a peek. They enter a call with Fyre and Aero and catch Fyre's priceless reaction. ** This prank is retaliation from the time Aero kidnapped "Fred," the bunny. After Fyre's threat of taking the shroomtopia throne from Aero, he goes off and says the famous line, "I can unleash the nether" which sets the storyline of him being the Nether overlord, wrecking havoc on Shroomtopia. ** This was the war that Aero joined Orange's side. ** It was argued behind the scenes that it was an unethical prank, but it was dismissed since it didn't cause any issues or griefing. Timeline * 1/15/19: Valor SMP Season 2 is rumored to be happening soon. * 2/1/19: Official Episode 1 recording date. * 2/2/19: First Spawn Build * 2/4/19: First Shop * 2/9/19: Zak announces the Prank War * 2/14/19: First person to 10 episodes on the SMP (Pottery) * 3/1/19-'4/1/1'9: The Hiatus period. * 4/6/19: New member TheRatterrees (Deni) joins Valor SMP. * 4/15/19: New Member PrinceofPhantoms Joins Valor SMP * 4/19/19: New Member OrangeTurtle Joins Valor SMP * 4/20/19: RolePlay - It was called to Revive Flower Man from his eternal Slumber to save us all. PotteryTNT was up to the challenge to awaken a Legend which he successes resurrecting FlowerMan. ** Nike also completed the challenge, in fact before Pottery, but didn't upload it in time. * 4/20-5/20: Several members join the SMP, such as Vincey, JBug, Jaice (temporarily). Jaice left after drama/inactivity on the SMP, but still remains in the UHC series. * 6/7: 2qPie joins the SMP. * 6/10: MikeIsAwkward joins the SMP. * 6/11: The 2nd prank war was announced by Orange. United Prank Alliance formed by Zak. * 6/24: The 1.14 update is recorded, 6/30: Uploaded. Huge strides in the storyline is made in a roleplay during the episode. Trivia * Zak had the first shop at spawn. * This is the lowest roster count for the SMPs ever, with just 15. ** Now 16 with the addition of Shakster. *** By April it's down to 14 as Max leaves the SMP, but back up to 17 with a couple more additions in May. * Pottery & Azn got early episodes because they did a lot of streaming while most other people uploaded. * Zak had a problem with corruption, but he will attempt to get episodes out soon. * The tallest structure currently on the smp is the post office, at a height of 46 meters (blocks). * Zak is at most deaths with 72 deaths of the season. ** Pottery is second, Aero is third. * Pottery was the first person to 10 episodes. ** Fyre was the first to 20 and 30 episodes. * 5 people this season left/were kicked from the SMP series. * Pottery started out with the lead in terms of episode count, with 10. However, Fyre quickly caught up and is now sitting at 25 episodes. Nike is a far second place, whilst TBT and Pottery are now sitting between 3rd/4th. * By the fourth month in, just 5 members out of 17 have episodes in double digits. * Pottery comes back from break in June, and will continue uploads then. ** Zak also has summer break in June, and will become more active then. * The second prank war was initiated in early June. Originally, Evan threatened war but TBT and Fyre made the first move, on a major base prank on Evan. ** Arguably Evan made the first move on Fyre alongside Nike, but it's currently unknown who pranked first. * Despite Fyre and Orange being on different sides of the war, they still work together on certain occasions. ** The Orangelandia vs. Shroomtopia has ended by June. * Fyre and TBT are the most often collab partners and are always recording pranks on the other side and messing around. They are the most active duo, yet they don't have a name for themselves. ** They usually just refer to them as Shroomtopia since TBT has contributed so much, and is allowed to take partial claim of Shroomtopia. *** They are on the same side as Sandy in the prank war, but she isn't part of shroomtopia, and typically keeps to herself in the prank war. ** Sandy pranked her own side on the prank war, causing many laughs and giggles, but also curiosity and wondering if she is really on their side. *** As of June 18, she is still on TBT/Fyre's side. * McMMO was reset for all players following the 1.14 update. Death Counter Death counter was added to this season, person with the least amount of deaths and is active is deemed the winner of the challenge. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Gallery Valor smp logo.png Valor smp logo 2.png pottery.jpg fyre ep76.jpg|Fyre's Valor SMP Episode 19 prince.jpg|Prince's Valor SMP Episode 3 Wiki-background S2.png nike.jpg|Nike's Valor SMP Episode 7 shqky 2.jpg|Shakster's revised thumbnail, Valor SMP Episode 5 Category:Valor SMP Season 2 Category:SMP Category:Valor SMP Category:Valor Members Category:Videos